


Dance With Me

by fuckphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckphil/pseuds/fuckphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular!Phil wants to ask Shy!Dan to the school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan Howell was sat in the back of his history class scribbling violently into his notebook not even bothering to pick his head up and take in any of the information the teacher before him was spouting on about. He was trying his best to make it through the last period and count down the minutes until the class was over and he could escape out into the herds of students. History was his worst subject and the fact that he knew absolutely no one in the class really didn’t help his case. Not that he had many friends in the first place but having someone he was comfortable with in the room with him would take a little bit of the edge off.

But it wasn’t as if he was the only one not paying attention. Actually he didn’t think a single person in the room was paying even the slightest bit of attention. Ever since his first class that day all anyone seemed to be focusing on was the school dance happening at the end of the week. The students buzzed with excitement over the event. They gossiped over rumors of which guys were asking which girls. Girls squealed with excitement over the sickeningly sweet way their boyfriends’ asked them to go which they had probably stolen from a cheesy romantic comedy. If he was being honest Dan really couldn’t care less about the dance. It really wasn’t as if anyone would even consider asking him. He was completely plain and horrendously boring. Of course no one would want to ask to be his date.

The bell rang sharply signaling the end of the class and Dan let out a relieved sigh. He made sure to take his time shoving his notebook into his backpack so he could avoid the crowds. Once the room had cleared he quickly exited the room and made his way over to his locker. But before he could put his combination in he noticed a certain pair of striking blue eyes and a mop of black hair pass by him in the hallway. He turned around sharply.

Phil Lester. One of the most popular boys in the entire school. He passed by Dan while offering warm smiles to those around him. Dan smiled stupidly as he watched him pass. Dan had been positively head over heels for the boy ever since he had laid eyes on him. Months were spent silently watching him. Trying to dig up the courage to speak to him but he was never quite brave enough. Phil was so popular and he had never come across a person who had disliked him. He held himself with such confidence. He was so outgoing and positive. He was Dan’s opposite in every way. Not to mention Phil was three years above him and Dan was almost certain he didn’t even know his name.

“You’re practically drooling” Dan jumped at the voice beside him and turned to glare at his best friend, Chris, as he stood there smirking.

“Shut up” Dan murmured as he turned to put in the combination to his locker.

“I really don’t see why you don’t just go over and talk to him,” Chris said as he leaned up against the locker next to Dan’s, “Really what’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could hate me” Dan responded, “And never want to see me ever again and probably switch schools because-”

“Dan. Seriously.” Chris rolled his eyes, “You are way too over dramatic. Have you ever even tried talking to him?” Dan sighed.

“Well. Not exactly, but I mean kind of.” Dan could think of a moment about a month ago when he had tripped in the hallway and dropped his papers everywhere. He had bent over to gather his things and when he looked up none other than Phil Lester himself was there knelt next to him clutching a couple of Dan’s notebooks in his hands. Dan had completely frozen. Phil’s eyes were so blue up close and he had smelled so fantastic. Dan had forgotten how to breathe. Phil held out Dan’s things to him with a kind smile placed upon his lips. Dan had barely managed to stutter out a soft ‘thank you’ before Phil had stood and held his hand out to help Dan off the floor.

Phil’s hand was so soft but the moment had ended too quickly when Phil nodded as if to say you’re welcome before leaving to catch up with his friends.

“Don’t even think about mentioning the notebook incident again.” Chris groaned.

“I’ll have you know that was a very intimate moment between the two of us,” He argued, “I hold it very close to my heart, thank you.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed” Chris grumbled, “You never shut up about it.” Dan stuck his tongue out at his friend before opening his locker and immediately noticing something different. Taped onto the inside of his locker was a note folded up with his name written on it in black ink.

“What’s that?” Chris asked looking over Dan’s shoulder to give the note a closer look.

“I don’t know” Dan murmured before he slowly unfolded the note to reveal a few words written in flawless penmanship.

‘I think you’re beautiful’ It read.

Dan blushed slightly as he read over the words before lifting his head to look at his friend. “Chris, did you do this?” He asked him with a slight annoyance in his voice.

“No way, man” He said, “I’ve got nothing to do with this.” Dan scoffed.

“Well you’re the only one with the combination to my locker.” Dan pointed out.

“Well I can assure you I didn’t write that,” Chris responded and pointed to the note, “That’s definitely not my handwriting. Looks like you’ve got a secret admirer, my friend.” Dan’s heart skipped a beat. A secret admirer?

“What? No. That’s not possible.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Chris smirked then started to turn away, “Now c’mon I wanna go home. The more time we’re here the less time we have to play video games.” Dan nodded along as he closed his locker but before he began to follow behind his friend he noticed Phil standing not too far away from him in the hallway laughing with one of his friends. And at the exact moment Dan had glanced his way Phil had lifted his head and noticed him staring.

Dan turned a bright shade red but before he could turn his head away in shame of being caught Phil had smiled brightly at Dan and shot him a quick wink. Before Dan could even react to what had just happened Chris had turned around to grab Dan’s arm and drag him out of the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the week passed on Dan had continued to receive mysterious things from his secret admirer. Everything from sweet notes, to small gifts, to even roses placed gracefully on the shelf at the top of his locker. Dan was so helplessly desperate to discover who this mysterious person was. He was almost certain this entire thing was a joke and that alone was enough to break his heart. He secretly wished deep down that there was actually someone who was interested him. Who actually liked him and thought he was beautiful. But that was wishful thinking.

As the week came to a close the steady stream of gifts continued until it had reached Friday. Dan had checked his locker periodically throughout the day to check if his secret admirer had placed anything in there. But there was no such luck. When it had finally reached the end of the day Dan had rushed to his locker to check if something had been placed in there for him but once he got finally gotten his locker open his chest filled with disappointment as there was nothing. Nothing. Dan hated himself for getting his hopes up so high. Of course. It was too good to be true. Dan sighed and slammed his locker shut but as he glanced to his side he nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

Right next to him stood Phil Lester himself leaning lazily against a locker. He was dressed in a dark red checkered shirt that complimented his impossibly broad shoulders and slim curves and tight black skinny jeans that made his legs look even longer if that was even possible. He stood a few inches taller than Dan looking down at him with an amused smile.

“Hey there” He greeted coolly. Dan could barely contain himself.

“I-um-uh…h-hi” He stuttered out pathetically while feeling his heart hammering in his chest. What the hell was he doing talking to Dan?

“Could we-um could we talk?” Phil asked him and Dan nodded dumbly.

“Y-yeah…yeah um yeah of course yeah.” Phil’s smile only grew unfazed by how nervous Dan appeared. Phil grabbed Dan’s hand gently before pulling him around a few corners before exiting the school and pulling him into the courtyard. He sat them down onto a nearby bench.

“What-um w-hat did y-ou want to talk about?” Dan asked him nervously after a few moments of silence. Phil let out a long sigh.

“I don’t even know where to begin” Phil let out a nervous chuckle while running a hand through his hair, “Let me just keep this simple.I…I really like you. And it’s been me who’s been leaving those things in your locker all week. I really hope you don’t mind or find it creepy because I mean I asked your friend, Chris, if I could have your combination because I really wanted to do this right, y’know?”

“D-do what right?” Dan questioned nervously.

Phil let out another shaky sigh and bent over to pick something out of his bag. When he came back up he revealed a single rose and Dan looked to him with wide eyes.

“Dan, would you like to be my date to the dance tomorrow?” Dan’s mouth dropped as Phil sat there holding out the rose to him. Dan took the rose slowly into his hands and stared down at it dumbfounded.

“You….you know my name?” Was what Dan had managed to spit out. Phil let out a loud laugh and that was probably one of the most beautiful noises Dan had ever heard.

“Yes, Dan” He smiled, “I know your name.” Dan shook his head.

“I…didn’t even think you knew I existed.” Dan almost whispered then finally managed to find the courage to meet Phil’s intense gaze.

“Of course I do,” Phil said gently, “I’d have to be blind not to notice you. You’re too beautiful to not.” Dan blushed deeply.

“So what do you say?” Phil asked, “Want to go with me?” Dan smiled shyly before nodding his head.

“Yes. I uh yeah I would really like that.” Phil’s face broke out into the biggest smile he could manage before pulling Dan into a hug.

“Thank you…I mean I’m really glad you want to go with me.” Dan smiled too.

“Of course I would why wouldn’t-” Dan paused, “Wait a second did you mention something about asking Chris for my combination earlier?”

“Um-yeah” Phil rubbed the back of his head, “I hope that doesn’t creep you out or something-”

“No it uh it doesn’t just” He gave Phil a nervous glance,” Did Chris…say anything to you?” Phil let out a chuckle.

“Well he did mention something about a notebook incident?” He said with a smirk, “And something about having a crush on me for ages-”

“Oh my god I am going to kill him” He said standing up quickly and rushing back towards the school.

“See you tomorrow then!” Phil called after him with a laugh as he watched Dan go then shoved his hands into his pockets while walking towards his car to go home and prepare for tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popular!Phil takes Shy!Dan to the school dance.

“Chris I look so ridiculous!” Dan exclaimed as he tugged at his white dress shirt. It was Saturday evening and Dan was preparing himself to attend the school dance. He had been standing in front of the mirror now for a good hour fiddling with his hair and outfit. He was trying his best to make himself look perfect so he could impress his date. But it was hopeless. No matter what he did he just couldn’t make himself look good enough for someone like Phil.  
Chris groaned from his spot on Dan’s bed taking a second to look up from his phone to roll his eyes at his friend. Chris had been at Dan’s house all day by Dan’s request and he was growing quite tired of his friend’s constant complaining.

“Dan, seriously you look fine.” Chris replied, his tone laced with annoyance. Dan turned around sharply to glare at him.

“I do not look fine,” Dan hissed, “I look awful and Phil’s gonna be here soon and he’s going to think I’m so ugly. And then he’ll second guess asking me out and then probably leave and go find someone else and-”

“Dan you’re giving me a headache.” Chris grumbled as he stood from the bed to make his way over to the hysterical boy. Chris grabbed Dan’s black tie and started to straighten it out. “Phil wouldn't have asked you out if he didn't already like you, okay? So there’s no need to go out of your way to impress the guy.”

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear it” Chris cut in, “Now all joking aside you actually look pretty hot. If you weren’t my friend I would definitely bang you.” Dan let out a small laugh and shoved Chris slightly.

“Oh, shut up.” Dan laughed. He glanced into the mirror and fiddled with his shirt once more.

“You better get going, princess” Chris nudged Dan, “Prince charming should be here soon.” Dan let out a huff.

“But my hair still looks-” Chris grabbed Dan’s arm and dragged him out of his room.

“Chris!” Dan exclaimed.

“You should thank me” Chris said, “I didn't come here to watch you miss your date by standing in front of the mirror all night.” Dan was just about to respond when a loud knock erupted from the front door. 

“I’ll get it!” Chris chirped and rushed down the stairs before Dan could respond. Dan bit his lip nervously as he watched Chris go to greet his date. He fidgeted with his fingers nervously and was almost considering running back into his room and hiding under the covers on his bed when he heard Chris call his name.

“Daniel!” He yelled, “Your date is here!” Dan let out a nervous breath before making his way down the stairs. When he spotted Phil his breath caught in his throat. Phil was wearing dark dress pants that made his legs look impossibly long. Along with a button up white dress shirt with the top button undone and a black jacket to compliment some of his best features. He looked absolutely stunning. Dan smiled shyly once he had reached the two of them.

“H-hi” He greeted nervously with a shy wave. Phil chuckled softly.

“Hey there” He smiled, “You look beautiful.”

“Th-thank you” He responded in a soft voice. 

“Alright, well, you two kids have fun, yeah?” Chris piped in, “But not too much fun.” He added with a wink as he ushered them over to the door. 

“Chris!” Dan hissed softly while turning a bright shade of red. Chris only laughed in response.

“Try to be home at a decent hour, yeah?” He said and Dan only nodded as Phil led him out of the house. Chris shut the door behind them and Phil turned towards Dan with a smile.

“Shall we go then?” He asked and reached out his hand for Dan to take. Dan nodded with a small smile and grabbed Phil’s hand as Phil led them over to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the dance they were immediately surrounded by a herd of people ready to greet Phil and Dan started to feel incredibly uncomfortable. He watched as Phil greeted several people as they entered the room. Phil spoke with such ease and with such a cool and collected composer. Dan wasn't sure how he managed. When Dan was in situations that involved five or more people he was a complete wreck. Which is why Dan had developed a sudden death grip on Phil’s hand as Phil led them over to a table.

“Are you alright?” Phil asked looking down at Dan with a concerned gaze. Dan nodded quickly and loosened his grip.

“I-yeah I-um yeah I’m f-fine,” He sighed, “j-just… there’s a lot of people.” Phil nodded sympathetically and let go of Dan’s hand for a moment to pull out a chair for him. Dan blushed at the gesture before taking a seat. Phil took a seat next to him and took Dan’s hand once more to provide him with a small amount of comfort. Dan appreciated it greatly.

Their table soon became crowded with several of Phil’s friends and suddenly Dan felt incredibly small. He was sat questioning why he was even sitting among the most popular kids in school who were probably wondering why Dan was even there. He wasn't cool like any of them or even outgoing enough to pipe in during any of their conversations. He had even noticed some of them eyeing him with a slight disgust in their eyes probably questioning why Phil would even consider asking out someone as plain and pathetic as him.

Dan was starting to feel incredibly warm and had a strong urge to escape. He needed air and he needed to get away from all these people as soon as possible. Dan let out a shaky breath before tapping Phil’s arm lightly. Phil turned from the conversation he was having to give Dan a questioning look.

“I-I need to use the bathroom,” He lied, “I’ll b-be right back.” Phil gave him a skeptical glance but nodded despite it and Dan quickly escaped through the masses of students and bolted out the closest door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan found himself wandering into the courtyard and onto a slightly damp bench. He took in a deep breath of the cool night air and started to feel a bit more at ease. He sat there in silence as the minutes passed trying to decide whether he should go back inside or not. He was terrified to go back in there with all those people with judging eyes looking down on him like he was lesser than them.

Dan let out a deep sigh as he looked up at the night sky lit brightly with thousands of stars.

“What are you doing out here?” Dan jumped and let out a startled squeak as Phil came out from behind him and joined him on the bench. Phil turned to him with a concerned gaze, “Are you okay? You rushed out of there like the building was on fire.”

“I-” Dan looked away, “I-I just I-I mean I don’t really f-feel like I belong in there.”

“What do you mean?” Phil asked.

“I-I mean, well,” Dan sighed, “Y-you just…you have all these friends and people like you. E-everyone likes you. And…I mean I’m just…me. You’re so g-gorgeous and confident and I just don’t see why you would like m-me.” Phil’s face fell and draped an arm around Dan to bring him into a sort of side hug.

“Dan, that stuff doesn't matter,” He told him, “I really like you. If you’d just give yourself a chance you’d see that.”

“Honestly…I don’t see what there is to like” He murmured, “y-you barely even know me. I-I mean, Phil you could have anyone you want.”

“Well, I want you” Phil said matter of factly and rubbed Dan’s arm gently, “I don’t want anyone else.”

“But, Phil-”

“No” He said, “I want to get to know you, yeah? I want to be your friend and then one day I want us to be more. I want to know everything there is to know. I think you’re beautiful, Dan Howell and there’s nothing you can do to convince me otherwise.” Dan blushed and smiled slightly.

“You really think that?” Dan asked softly.

“Yeah, I do.” Phil said with a sweet smile.

“No one’s ever thought that about me before.” Dan said in a quiet voice.

“Such a shame,” Phil said, “But I’m glad I got to be the first.” Dan’s blush deepened.

“So are you feeling better now?” Phil asked him.

“Y-yeah” Dan smiled, “I am.”

“Good.” Phil said and started to stand, “because you owe me a dance.”

“Do I?” Dan asked with a shy grin.

“Uh huh” Phil responded, “You’re my date so it’s only fair.” Dan giggled as Phil took his hand and led him back into the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after they had returned back indoors Phil had dragged Dan out to the dance floor and snaked his arms around Dan’s waist. Dan had wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck and rested his head against his chest as they moved to the music. Dan may have accidentally stepped on Phil’s feet a few times but Phil didn't really seem to mind so Dan supposed that kind of made it okay.

As the night continued on Dan still stayed quite reserved and awkward but had managed to carry on a few conversations with some of Phil’s closest friends. Most of them calling Dan “completely adorable” and shooting subtle winks towards Phil which had made Dan go bright red.

But the whole time Phil had made sure to keep close to Dan to give him that extra bit of comfort and reassurance and Dan was left to wonder how he had gotten so lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the night when Phil had walked Dan hand-in-hand to his door with Phil’s jacket draped around Dan’s shoulders Dan had decided that this was probably one of the best nights of his life.

“I had a really great time tonight, Dan” Phil said as they walked towards his door.

“Yeah, m-me too,” Dan said with smile, “Thanks f-for asking me to go, Phil.” They stopped walking once they had reached Dan’s door. Phil turned to give Dan a soft smile.

“Well, I guess I should probably go,” Phil said a leaned down to lay a gentle peck on Dan’s cheek, “thanks for tonight, Dan. I hope we can do it again sometime soon.” Phil started to turn to leave but before he could Dan somehow managed to trip over his own feet and would have fallen on his face too but Phil had managed to catch him just in time.

Everything seemed to have frozen as they both stared deeply into one another’s eyes with Phil clutching Dan closer than ever before. Dan had looked so vulnerable and so…incredible to Phil in that moment with the light of the stars bouncing off of his skin and making him glow. Phil couldn't help himself from leaning in and touching Dan’s lips lightly with his own and Dan swore he could feel sparks fly. Phil pulled away after nearly a second, breaking the intense moment.

“I-I’m sorry.” Phil apologized and slowly let go of Dan, “I don’t want to cross any lines.”

“No, don’t apologize” Dan said quickly, “I-I wanted you to kiss me.” Phil stared at Dan for a moment before bending down and meeting their lips once more. Dan brought his arms to wrap around Phil’s neck as Phil wrapped his around Dan’s waist to pull him closer. Their lips moved fluidly together for a few moments before they broke away once more. Correction: this was the best night of Dan’s life.

“I-I should probably go” Phil said and reluctantly let go of Dan and laid one final kiss on his cheek. “See you at school on Monday.” Phil said with a wave as he turned around and headed back towards his car.

“Yeah, see you.” Dan said quietly with a blush staining his cheeks. After watching Phil leave Dan opened the door to his house and once the door was closed he let out a gleeful and oh so manly squeal before rushing up the stairs and burst into his room.

“Chris, you are never going to believe what just happened!”


End file.
